mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
B.J. Penn vs. Renzo Gracie
The fight was at middleweight (185 lbs.) The Fight The first round began. Gracie landed a good leg kick. Gracie ducked a punch, looked for a single-leg and got it to basically half-guard. Penn had the butterflies in. Four twenty-five. Penn looked chubby as fuck. It's funny. Not much going on. They need to stand 'em up. The referee clapped for action. Four minutes. Penn regained guard explosively while defending a rolling guard pass. Three thirty-five remaining. Penn doing a good job of avoiding damage on the ground, and the referee clapped for action again. Three fifteen. Stand 'em up. Three minutes. Penn was defending all pass attempts and ground and pound. I'm a bit bored, though, despite that. Two thirty. The crowd chanted 'BJ'. Two fifteen. Two minutes remaining now. Penn worked for a guillotine. Gracie avoided effortlessly. One thirty-five. The referee tapped the ground for action. One fifteen. One minute. 'Come on, ref!' Gracie landed a good right hand. Penn landed some heel kicks and then some more with the other foot as well. Thirty. Ten. Gracie postured up and let Penn stand. Gracie landed a leg kick. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled. Penn landed a body shot. Gracie landed a leg kick. Penn landed a right hand and a knee. They clinched. Penn landed a knee to the body. Four twenty-five and they broke. Penn landed a right hook. Penn landed a left hook and an uppercut with four minutes. Penn landed a nice left hook. Gracie seemed a bit slower now. They clinched with three thirty-five. Gracie worked for a single-leg. Penn stuffed it and they broke with three fifteen. Penn checked an inside leg kick. Three minutes. Penn landed a hard left hook. They clinched. Two thirty as they broke. Penn landed a jab. Two fifteen. Gracie landed a good left hook throwing from the waist with two minutes. They clinched. One thirty-five and they broke. Penn defended a single and he stuffed it. One fifteen. One minute. They broke after a bit. Penn checked an inside leg kick and a leg kick. They clinched. Gracie has definitely slowed down. Thirty. Fifteen. They broke. The second round ended. The third round began. Penn dodged a right hand. Gracie landed a leg kick. Gracie landed another leg kick. Penn dodged a single and kneed the leg in the clinch and then the body. Gracie worked for a single but Penn stuffed it nicely. Gracie looked for another single, Penn stuffed that as well. Four minutes. Penn kneed the body. Renzo's corner chanted his name obnoxiously. Penn got a single of his own to guard. 'Reeeeeen....ZO!' Three thirty. Penn landed a good elbow. Three fifteen. 'Elbow!' Three minutes. Gracie rubbed his nose, maybe it's sore. The referee clapped for action. Penn passed to half-guard. Two thirty. He landed a trio of body shots and three more. A good hammerfist. Another half-hearted body shot. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Penn stood eating an upkick and he stood over Gracie holding the legs. One fifteen. He came back down after a moment to half-guard with a right hand. One minute. Penn landed a good left hand. Thirty-five. Penn was all over him, yep... Penn stood. He came back down to side control with an elbow with fifteen. He landed another elbow and another one, really short elbows, a knee to the body, he mounted. The third round ended and Penn collapsed and laid beside Gracie, exhausted. Penn had to be helped up by his corner. He got the unanimous decision of course.